The Effects of Sugar
by Tasha9315
Summary: Ron Weasley discovers it was a grave mistake defying Hermione's orders to give his children, Rose and Hugo chocolate.


**This story was written for the House Competition by Moonlight Forgotten (Year 3)**

 **Round 5**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Position: Year 1**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: Next time she/he would listen to _.**

 **Words: 777**

When Hermione went out of town for work for three days, Ron would usually have sought Molly's assistance, but she was currently busy babysitting Harry and Ginny's kids as they had gone on their second honeymoon. Hence, he was stuck with six-year-old Rose and four-year-old Hugo by himself. Hermione had left Ron with an instruction manual of dos and don'ts with the kids. Among the instructions were that the kids were not to be given any sort of sweets or anything with sugar. The problem with that was that Rose and Hugo loved sweets and true to being Arthur's son, Ron was a soft father who was inclined to give in to them. He usually depended on Hermione to play bad cop.

Ron was resting in the living room when his two little rascals came in with mischievous looks on their faces. Rose resembled Hermione while Hugo resembled Ron, but they both had the Weasley red hair.

"Daddy, can we please have some chocolate?" they asked, their eyes bright with anticipation.

"Now kids, your mother has strictly instructed that you were not to have chocolates." Ron tried to stand firm.

"Pleeaase daaddy," implored Rose and Hugo with innocent, eager faces.

"PLLEEEASEE!"

Ron saw no harm in letting them have some chocolate. 'Hermione's being too strict with unnecessary rules,' he thought to himself. And those cute, innocent faces. He had no heart to say no to them.

"Alright, but no more than two chocolate frogs each. And only if you promise not to tell Mummy?" said Ron.

"We promise. Cross our hearts," they said.

Ron let his juniors have two chocolate frogs each but little did he know of the consequences it would bring. About fifteen minutes after he had given them chocolates, they were in the backyard chasing each other. Ron went out to keep an eye on them but they seemed to have unstoppable energy.

"Kids, slow down and watch your step," Ron warned, but too late, Hugo had fallen into a mud puddle before his father could prevent the ordeal. But instead of crying, he was laughing in excitement.

"Hugo, I told you to slow down. Now you've got mud all over your clothes," said Ron as he picked Hugo up. "I'm getting you changed and enough playing outside."

"Daddy, I'm alright. I don't want to get changed. I want to play outside," said Hugo, struggling in Ron's arms.

"Rose, come inside," said Ron, but Rose continued running and skipping excitedly.

Ron sighed and grabbed Rose with one arm as he had Hugo in another. He entered the house with Rose and Hugo struggling and protesting in his arms. Ron put Rose on a chair by the kitchen counter.

"Rose, you're to remain on this chair until I get back with your brother," Ron ordered.

Hugo was still putting up a fight as Ron brought him into his room. As he put him down, Hugo began running all over the room. Ron had to run after him to remove each piece of his clothing.

"Daddy, you can't catch me." Hugo ran in his underwear as Ron chased behind him with a clean shirt.

"Hugo, stop," Ron ordered, but to no avail.

He had no choice. He hated the idea of using magic on his children at all, but drastic times called for drastic measures. He pointed his wand at Hugo and levitated that son of his towards him. He finally managed to put Hugo in clean clothes. He then dosed Hugo with a calming draught. It was the only thing to be done to calm his son down. Hermione had a bottle of calming draught handy in each of the kid's rooms.

Ron brought Hugo down to the kitchen, holding his hand. However, Rose was missing. Ron searched all over the house, tugging Hugo along with him, but his daughter was nowhere to be found. Ron cursed himself; he should have known that she would not stay still.

He went out to the backyard and panicked when he saw the back gate open. How stupid of him not to keep it locked. He went out with Hugo, frantically hollering Rose's name as he ran along the street. He thought he was about to breakdown in tears when he saw a little redhead girl running along the street. Ron breathed a sigh of relief. He grabbed a struggling Rose in one arm and brought her back into their home. Like her brother, Rose also had to be calmed with a calming draught.

Now Ron understood why Hermione had banned the kids from having chocolate. Sugar made them uncontrollably hyperactive. Next time, he would listen to Hermione.


End file.
